Scream 4: The Undead
by darkchocolatekiss101
Summary: I would really like a review on this...I have never written a story before.
1. Mr. Forest

Do you really wanna know what this story is about? Well, it is that whole grusome and blood and guts thing. You know the one where the girls are really stupid and run towards danger? If you think I'm wrong then read this...  
  
This scene takes place at Holly's work. Holly works at a morgue and does surgery on the dead to figure out what killed them. Her co-worker, and best friend Penny is the secretary.  
  
Holly: Hey Penny?  
(Penny looks up from her desk.)  
Penny: Yes?  
Holly: What do you think killed this 18 year old teen?  
Penny: Drugs, alcohol, possibly sex. You know, the usual.  
Holly: But why does she have this scar across her chest? It is like a "W".  
Penny: I don't know. You are the morguist. Not me! I'm the cute old secretary. (pops her piece of gum)  
(A man walks in. His shabby clothes indicate the lifestyle he lives.)  
Man: Excuse me?  
(Penny pushes Holly aside and looks at the man.)  
Penny: Can I help you?  
Man: Yes, I am looking for Virginia Forest. She was brought here a few days ago.  
Penny: Virginia Forest. Humm...Let me check the files.  
(Penny typed in the name and nothing came up.)  
Penny: Are you sure she was brought here?  
Man: Yes, I watched them bring her in. Why?  
Penny: She isn't on our charts. Maybe she was transferred. Let me check.  
Man: No don't bother. They would've called me if they planned on moving her.  
Penny: She might have never made it here.  
Man: Well, I saw her body bag. Unless, that wasn't her bag?  
Penny: I will have Holly check for you.  
(Penny looked at Holly.)  
Holly: Do you know how many bodies there are?  
Man: Yes. But can you please help me?  
Holly: All right. When did she die?  
Man: She died three days ago.  
Penny: How?  
Holly: None of your business!(hits her)  
Man: Oh, no, its all right. She was murdered.  
Holly: Dear God. Well, follow me Mr.?  
Man: Mr. Fredrick Forest.  
Holly: Fredrick. Well, follow me.  
(Holly led Fredrick down to the area where the bodies were kept. They searched throughout the whole section marked "Murdered". And found nothing. Holly and Mr. Forest returned to the office and he left. Holly looked puzzled at Penny.)  
Penny: Did you find it?  
Holly: No. But do you know why he wanted it?  
Penny: No, why?  
Holly: He wanted to get the necklace off of her neck. But when we examine patients, everything was taken off. So, I told him there was no necklace.  
Penny: Creepy. Don't you think?  
Holly: No thats just scary. 


	2. A Deadly Secret

(Mr. Forest left us puzzled and confused. He gave us no sense as to what he was after. We really wanted to find out what he was after so we did some back ground information. My computer was old and slow but it was the most reliable thing Penny had that was close to the 20th Century.)  
Holly: Did you find anything on Mr. Fredrick Forest.  
Penny: Still loading. (turned the 55th page in her Vogue Magazine.)  
Holly: That thing belongs back in the Ice Age.  
Penny: Yeah. Tell me about it. (the bell rings from the computer and it successfully loads.)  
Penny: (excited) We're in! (drops the magazine)  
Holly: Yes! (runs over to look at the screen)  
Penny: Ok, if any kind of government file pops up what is the password?  
Holly: JFKSpice.  
Penny: JFKSpice?  
Holly: Yeah, don't ask. My dad figured it would stump everybody. (as you have read Holly's dad is a part of the FBI and CIA.)  
Penny: Ok. I have downloaded his file and it should be ready now. (the printer prints the file)  
Holly: I'll get it. (walks over to the printer)  
Penny: Well, any dirt on there?  
Holly: Plenty. (gasps) Too much even.  
Penny: What do you mean?  
(Holly goes over to the desk and sits down with the light directly on the files. Penny rushes over to the desk to see what she means.)  
Holly: He was in the Mafia, the Klu Klux Klan, a born assasin, and trained by the FBI as a fighter jet pilot.  
Penny: All that is great and all but...Hey! What's this?  
(Looks and points at the bottom of the page.)  
Holly: What? (Looks where she is pointing.)  
Both: Oh, my, God. (They both turn pale white.)  
Penny: He's...He's...  
Holly: Dead!  
Penny: He can't be! We saw him last night! He can't be dead I talked to a dead man! I talked to a dead man! (screams)  
Holly: I touched his hand! Or was it really his hand? (They both looked at one another.)  
Both: Ah! (scream)  
Penny: Ok, enough with the drama...(gasps for air)we need to relax a little our nerves are on the edge.  
Holly: You're right! (gasps) Relax after the fact that we TALKED TO A DEAD GUY!! How can I relax?  
Penny: I was there too you know. Just wait and see what happened to his daughter.  
(The two scrolled down to the bottom of the page to see his daughters death was marked.)  
Penny: She died (suprised) EIGHT days before he did. She was murdered. And they don't know who did it. He had a heart attack.   
Holly: Read the description of her death.  
Penny: They found Victoria Mysty Forest's body lying in a ditch. Her body was molested then she was shot 100 times. The bullet marks indicate she fought to stay alive. Even after that she crawled from her house into a ditch to call for help. By the time the police got there, her body was put into a shredder used for trees and those were scattered all about the house like a holy ritual. Her blood was used to write this on her house "WWW". A scar was on her chest from putting all of the pieces back together. The scar was a complete "W" and used because that was the only letter that would hold everything together.   
Holly: Horrible! That is just horrible! (starts crying)  
How could someone die like that? And why!  
Penny: Maybe her father betrayed so many alliances that one actually returned to claim there prize.   
Holly: I don't care! (wipes her eyes and stops crying) That is still grose!  
Penny: What do you think it means?  
Holly: I don't know. I would hafta investigate the body. Which we don't have.  
Penny: And the necklace. Maybe that is the key to the answer of her murderer.  
Holly: We aren't detectives here. Lets leave that to the FBI before we get in trouble.  
Penny: No way! We had better show this to Chloe, Will, Jackson, and Keith.  
Holly: Well, as long as they don't tell. Do you think they'll believe us?  
Penny: I hope so.  
(Penny and Holly left their apartment and traveled over to Chloe's house to tell her the stunning news.) 


	3. A Letter

(When they reached Chloe's house, they rushed up to the door and ran right in. Without knocking, Holly and Penny were frantically screaming Chloe's name. Chloe popped her head from out of the kitchen. She held a red bloody knife in her hand.)  
  
Holly: Chloe! (Screams)  
  
Penny: Oh my god! (Screams)  
  
Holly: Don't kill us! We swear we didn't do it!  
  
(Chloe laughed.)  
  
Chloe: Me hurt you? Ha! That's a good joke. I mean, this is from our steak. Jackson, Keith, and Will are outside playing volleyball in our court.  
  
Holly: You had all three of them over to yourself and didn't call us!  
  
Chloe: I did but I go the answering machine!  
  
Penny: Did you hear me talk?  
  
Chloe: Yeah. But I like the old answering machine message better.  
  
(Holly smirked.)  
  
Holly: I told her not to change it but no! Don't listen to me!  
  
Chloe: Well, if you guys want to help me cook, you can chop up the vegetables for the salad.  
  
Penny: Sure! I would love too!  
  
Holly: They need another player…so, I will need to go help them out. (Looks at Chloe.)  
  
Chloe: Let me guess you want to use my tan colored bathing suit?  
  
Holly: Please? (Gave her a puppy dogface.)  
  
Chloe: Well…I guess but don't steal all of their hearts.  
  
Holly: Yes! Thanks a bunch! (Runs into Chloes room, changes and rushes out.)  
  
Chloe: There she goes again.  
  
(Penny and Chloe shake their heads in dissolution.)  
  
Holly: (Screaming) You guys wouldn't mind if I joined would you? (Runs up to the court.)  
  
(All of the guys turn around and see Holly running towards the court and stop.)  
  
Keith: Hey Hol!  
  
Jackson: It's our Volleyball Bleach Blonde Babe!  
  
Holly: Funny but no.  
  
Will: Of course you can play! Keith over there sucks by himself.  
  
Keith: You're so wrong, I swallow.  
  
Holly: Gross! (Slaps his chest)  
  
Will: We know you liked the joke!  
  
Holly: (Sarcastically says) Yeah, right. I found it hilarious.  
  
Jackson: Come on guys! We need to kick some serious Holly butt!  
  
Keith: Right. But she is on my team.  
  
Jackson: That's why me and Will are going to beat you guys!  
  
(Meanwhile inside the house, Penny talks to Chloe about the whole incident that occurred at work.)  
  
Penny: Chloe, this guy was looking for a dead woman. She was dead and murdered and he was dead.  
  
Chloe: Well, I'm sorry but unlike you, I believe it when I see it.  
  
Penny: The killer is alive Holly and I spoke, saw, and tried to help this dead guy.  
  
(A knock at the door.)  
  
Chloe: (Screams towards the door) I'm coming! (Stops cutting the steak and walks over to the door. With her non-dirty hand she opens the door to reveal a man and a woman.)  
  
Chloe: Can I help you?  
  
Man: Hi, I am Fredrick Forest and this is my daughter Victoria Forest. We live next door.  
  
Chloe: In the new Shafter's house right?  
  
Victoria: No. In the other one silly. The prettiest one on the block.  
  
Chloe: The burnt down house?  
  
Fredrick: Yes, and we were wondering if maybe you would like to come over sometime to meet our family.  
  
Chloe: Umm…hold on one second. (Screams in the direction of the kitchen.) Penny! I think you should come look at this!  
  
(Penny darts into the living room and sees no one at the door.)  
  
Penny: What?  
  
Chloe: Them. (Looks back outside and saw nothing. With a puzzled face she says…) Where'd they go?  
  
Penny: Who?  
  
Chloe: Mr. Forest and his daughter. Weren't they the ones you said you saw?  
  
Penny: You…(gulps) you saw them too?  
  
Chloe: I just saw them with my freakin' eyes! Does that mean anything to you?  
  
Penny: Was Victoria wearing a necklace?  
  
Chloe: I don't know! She was dead! And she said they lived next door! In the abandoned, haunted burned down house!  
  
Penny: Did she say anything to you?  
  
Chloe: She said it was the prettiest one on the block, the house but that was it.  
  
Penny: What about Fredrick?  
  
Chloe: He wanted me to come over sometime.  
  
Penny: Do it. Go over but bring me with you.  
  
Chloe: No way! That place is a gravesite for disaster!  
  
Penny: Come on! They invited you and might want to talk to you. I mean if you saw them and they saw you, maybe they want to tell you something. They could haunt you if you don't come over you know.  
  
Chloe: Oh! Crap! Then, I guess I ought to go but…you are coming with me.  
  
Penny: Fine, but let's not mention this to anyone, OK?  
  
Chloe: Deal!  
  
(The next day, Chloe and Penny sat in their living room discussing some more information about their strange neighbors.)  
  
Penny: I got some more information from the FBI site. It says that when Victoria died she never knew she was dead and kept on having body seizures to try and wake up when they had her burial.  
  
Chloe: Is it possible they buried her alive and her killer is still alive?  
  
Penny: That sounds like the case but I am not sure.  
  
Chloe: Neither am I.  
  
(A knock at the door sends the two flying to their feet in fear.)  
  
Chloe: (gasps) It's only the door.  
  
Penny: Go get it.  
  
Chloe: (Screams) Coming!  
  
(Chloes walks over and opens the door to see nothing but a letter at their door.)  
  
Penny: Chloe, what is it?  
  
Chloe: It is a letter.  
  
Penny: Open it.  
  
Chloe: It has no return address and no name. It just says Chloe on it and has some sort of red, thick, stain on it.  
  
Penny: Open it! I want to see who it's from. Eeww, what is that stain?  
  
Chloe: It smells nasty and (puts some in her mouth) tastes like blood.  
  
Penny: What if it is blood?  
  
(Chloe hacks up the rest of the swallowed taste.)  
  
Penny: Are you OK?  
  
(Chloe coughs and coughs.)  
  
Penny: Chloe! Come on! Say something!  
  
Chloe: I'm ok (coughs).  
  
Penny: I didn't mean to gross you out or anything.  
  
Chloe: I know but I think you're right. 


	4. Victoria is Back

(Chloe and I sat down on her Jennifer leather sofa and decided to let curiosity take over our bodies. We opened the letter with gloves on and with a letter opener that was sanitized. The two of us took no chances in being accused of a crime we never committed.)  
  
Chloe: Ok, I will read it and then, I think we ought to take this to the cops.  
  
Penny: Good idea this is getting pretty strange.  
  
(When Chloe pulled out the letter there was a short explicit note inside.)  
  
Chloe: All right. The letter says: Dear Chloe Lester and Penny Richardson, I have been watching you all for a long time and noticed that as my family as been murdered one by one, the suspicion all comes down to you two. The rest of the people in this town are innocent and I will not shed their blood. However, your heads and bodies will be used when I come and mark my "W" on your life forever! I will come and destroy you! Your blood will be shed like those of Victoria's! You are the guilty one's and I know this for sure! Innocent blood has been shed from Victoria for killing my family but I now know who the real killers are! YOU! And your blood spread around the world will be a sign that killers always win! Signed "W".  
  
Penny: What the hell is that? What the hell is he talking about?  
  
(Chloe and Penny get pale.)  
  
Chloe: Penny, what does he want?  
  
Penny: Beats the hell out of me!  
  
Chloe: We need to tell Holly. She was in this too!  
  
Penny: Read the P.S.  
  
Chloe: (Looks at the bottom of the page.) P.S. Your friends are victims too! And I will shred them like little baby leaves off of a peach tree!  
  
Penny: Holy shit! Why me! Why me!  
  
Chloe: I don't know! Why me!  
  
Penny: We need to talk to the cops.  
  
Chloe: No! If we do, our parents will find out and we'll all die! We need to find this little asshole that is doing this and kick his ass!  
  
Penny: Good thinking but how the hell are we going to do that when all we know is that his or her symbol is a "W" huh?  
  
Chloe: Let's find out why Victoria and Fredrick want to talk to us.  
  
Penny: How?  
  
Chloe: An Ouji board!  
  
Penny: OK! Now that is using your head!  
  
(A large ball hits the window and splatters red all over the window. Chloe and Penny scream. Jackson runs up to the door to see those two screaming and holding one another.)  
  
Jackson: Whoa! Excuse me for interrupting the moment! We were just having a paintball fight!  
  
Chloe: (Sarcastically) Very funny! (Lets go of Penny.)  
  
Penny: (Sarcastically) You are so humerous Jackson!  
  
Jackson: What are you two so scared about anyway?  
  
Penny: Oh, nothing.  
  
Jackson: Oh, by the way, I accidentally got paint on your letter out on your porch. Sorry! (Runs off into the street and shoots both Keith and Will.)  
  
Penny: You know for a brief moment I thought I was going to die.  
  
Chloe: Me too! Now lets go up into my bathroom and find out why they want to talk to us.  
  
Penny: You're doing all the talking!  
  
Chloe: All right. (The two go upstairs.)  
  
(They both sit on the floor and turn all of the lights out. Chloe chants and asks the spirits a question.)  
  
Chloe: Fredrick, Victoria, Why are you here? Why do you want to speak to us? Hear me spirit and come into our house and answer my question.  
  
(The light flickers on and off. The mirror gets foggy and words begin to form all over the bathroom mirror.)  
  
Penny: (Gasps in horror) They're here.  
  
Chloe: (Evil) Excellent.  
  
Penny: What are they writing?  
  
Chloe: It says, "W" is…  
  
(Jackson knocks on the door and the lights go out and the mirror stops forming words.)  
  
Jackson: Guys! I gotta pee! Let me in!  
  
(Chloe gets up and screams while Penny goes downstairs to wait for her.)  
  
Chloe: Jackson! We were trying to contact the dead! And you made them leave!  
  
(Jackson slams their bathroom door.)  
  
Jackson: I'll be out in a minute! Geese! You get no happiness around this house at all!  
  
(When he is done, he goes over to wash his hands and sees an angry face of a woman in the mirror. Jackson screams and watches the face as it makes him fall asleep. In his dream he sees a woman being murdered and watches as a father helplessly watches his daughter die. Screams and terror awaken him from his sleep. Everyone is beside him in the hospital.)  
  
Chloe: What the hell happened to you in my bathroom? Huh!  
  
Jackson: Some killer girl thing! It was there in the mirror! I fell asleep and I heard screaming! Constant screaming! All I heard and what I saw! I saw a murderer! I saw a death! What was in your bathroom?  
  
Penny: Oh, no.  
  
Chloe: What?  
  
Penny: Look at his eyes.  
  
(Chloe looked at his eyes and noticed they had gone from a beautiful blue to an ugly brown.)  
  
Chloe: What?  
  
Penny: The spirit. Victoria is in him. She's trying to contact us.  
  
Chloe: Oh, shit. This is bad.  
  
Penny: Jackson, I mean Victoria, what did you see?  
  
Jackson: I saw blood! And a man tied up helplessly watching his daughter die! He could do nothing! He sat there and cried as my head was shot at and I was shredded. He did nothing to even try to save me. Nothing.  
  
Penny: Victoria, what did you hear?  
  
Jackson: Screaming! Screaming! SCREAMING! (Shrieks)  
  
(A nurse runs in.)  
  
Nurse: Excuse me! (Shoots him with a tranquilizer.)  
  
Penny: Dear God. What are we going to do?  
  
Chloe: I don't know! We can't put the spirit back into the dead again!  
  
Penny: Yes we can, we need to find the killer. 


End file.
